


Birthwrong

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: For SF'S WYBOThis is a Fire Emblem-Specific prompt that starts with the writer flipping a coin. What they write is dependent on the result. This is only for the main series, no spinoffs like Heroes and Warriors.Write the story of how a playable non-Lord unit you like dies. Cannot be before their recruitment or after the events of the game’s plot ends. The death cannot be canonical, either (so no Ninian).Corrin loses his siblings.
Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997092
Kudos: 3





	Birthwrong

The first death that happened was a mistake, Corrin had been pushed beyond his tactical ability and had failed to notice the enemy archers, leaving Hinoka to be shredded by their arrows as her Pegasus was shot down, the animal screaming in pain, while the horrified young dragon could only watch in horror and hear the screams of pain of a sister who shouldn't have died on his watch. A sister who died because of his call to have her fly in that direction in the first place as he'd thought, perhaps foolishly she could handle it like she'd said she could.

Worse still Corrin couldn't reach them in time, no matter how hard he tried to run towards them. In his mind's eye he kept seeing her fall, a bloody trail staining the sky crimson as her screams filled the air and his ears, a sound that would haunt him to the grave he was sure.

The guilt ate him as he had to deal with Sakura burying her face in his chest crying helplessly afterwards as the battle had ended, frail body trembling against him as Corrin didn't know what to do, or how to react as he was still in a state of shock from what he'd seen and the realisation he'd failed starting to sink into him. Azura stared ahead and Corrin couldn't even bring himself to cry. At least not yet. Hinoka had still been a stranger to him, and her death had shaken Corrin, but it wasn't as painful to him as it was Sakura, perhaps because he didn't _know_ Hinoka. Her retainers had also been killed, though he'd not noticed at first, he was soon to come to understand the cost of war, a cost that he wasn't prepared for, a cost that he'd not been forced to face until now.

Takumi fell when Corrin got taken by surprise by a Nohrian ambush, the second prince falling to a fire spell burning him alive to a mage that Corrin _should_ have noticed- especially with his senses as sharp as they were. He should have known there was going to be an attack from the rear- should have thought of the tactics being used. Yet the young dragon couldn't get there in time no thanks to the overwhelming fight on his own quarters and…he'd failed once again, the smell of burning flesh clinging to his nose as what was left of Takumi was a pile of ash that blew away on the wind, disappearing over the din of battle.

When they returned to the astral plane, Corrin fled to his quarters, unable to face anyone. He buried his face in his hands and gripped his head as sobs wracked his form, almost close to completely losing his mind as guilt consumed him like the flames had consumed Takumi, like the arrows that struck Hinoka, her blood staining the sky crimson as she made the sickening crunch to the earth, only to be crushed beneath her pegasus to die painfully. Why couldn't he _protect_ them?! What good was the power to turn into a dragon if he _couldn't save them_?!

The rest of the night saw Corrin unable to rest, unable to unsee the deaths of those he was trusted to protect. How could he face Sakura and Ryoma as a failure like this. He wasn't worthy of being called their brother! He should have been the one that died!

At least he had Lilith to lean on after those losses. She listened to him as he lamented, as he sunk into pain and guilt. Lilith gave him the strength to keep moving forward, to keep fighting.

Even so, he'd vowed not to have another loss, not to lose anyone else. He couldn't stand the thought, yet he had no idea how truly terrible war could be. He was truly naïve, he'd yet to experience the true horrors in store for him.

He came to Ryoma with pain in his heart and he couldn't even hold it together long enough. The firm arms of his older brother couldn't even hold Corrin up as grief tore him down again and clawed into the recesses of his mind to drive the poor dragon to near madness, yet one indisputable fact remained.

War was cruel, horrifying and claimed lives readily. The loss of Xander was even more painful, if only because it cost Elise's life as well. It hurt Corrin more than he'd thought possible, Ryoma stood next to the crying prince as his composure went entirely out of the window, this time there was no Lilith to lean on, her life given for a failure like Corrin.

Xander was the cut far too close to home for Corrin.

Yet the battle wasn't over, as Corrin stepped onto the battlefield, a horrible thought clawed its way into the back of his mind. He tried not to think about it, tried not to allow his mind to wander, he tried. He really did!

Yet as he fought, he lost track of Sakura and Ryoma, the two he swore he wouldn't lose, the two he swore he'd give his life to protect, a life that he wished could save them all...

The dragon fighting on his own, taking out enemies and noticing the flying knife a moment too late, " **Corrin**!" Ryoma's voice cried as the injured Samurai leapt in the way of the shot meant for Corrin.

Time slowed down and Corrin swore it stopped as the blade sliced through the one place Corrin _knew_ was a lethal hit. A scream- a roar filled the air and it took Corrin a moment to realise it was his own and that he'd lashed out in bestial rage. The gentle soul turned into a demonic being as he killed brutally, blood flew through the air as Corrin's rage took control, his anger at the losses, he took out on the enemy. There would not be enough death for him to atone for the losses...never enough death...

He wasn't sure what happened next- it was vague at best. All he knew was that he'd lost control of himself. That he'd allowed himself to unleash a monster, the nightmare he endured as it killed everything in its path, destroying everyone who dared to stop it.

He didn't even hear Azura's song, all he recalled was being so tired, so, so tired. Sleep had been appealing to him, yet sleep was what frightened him. Sleep meant that it wasn't a dream, sleep meant...

When he woke in the Astral plane, it was to Felicia and Jacob, both standing over him, and Felicia had her hands on his forehead, "Please rest Lord Corrin." She said, "You got really injured in the last fight."

Corrin winced, "Ryoma…" the young dragon slurred, "What...where…?"

His mind felt like wool, his head pounded. Everything seemed slow. His eyes kept darting around the room, struggling to see who was there. White filled most of his sight, eyes closed and struggled to open again. He tried to remember what happened. A low grown escaped him.

The pair winced, and the clack of boots made Corrin turn as best he could to see a lilac purple he knew, "Camilla…" he groaned weakly as her face came into view. She gently brushed his hair off his face and he couldn't help the tears. She was alive, thank the gods he'd not lost another sibling. Corrin's sobs wracked his frail form as he was aware of how much pain he was in.

"You got hurt little brother." Camilla said gently, "You defeated father."

Corrin closed his eyes, tears continued falling in hot rivers down his face, "The...the others?"

His sister hummed softly, gentle hands brushing his hair,

"Rest my dear Corrin." Camilla said gently as Corrin sobbed. He knew by her voice that they were gone. That she and Leo were the only ones left, that Sakura and Ryoma were...gone…

"I still don't trust the Nohrian, why the hell is she here?" Saizo spoke sharply as Corrin sobbed helplessly all the while and Kagero spoke,

"She is someone he knows, and…"

"Hey, you guys there's no need to fight, Azura wouldn't like it for one and two, I don't see you being able to comfort Corrin!" Kaden declared, "He's going to need time-"

"That he doesn't have! He's the last Prince of Hoshido-" Saizo snarled and Corrin could hear the sounds of Kunai being drawn.

"That will do." Camilla spoke with a finality Corrin knew well, "Corrin needs to rest. Take your fighting elsewhere unless you want my axe." Corrin sniffled, that was his older sister alright. She was always so strong, unlike him who was so weak he let himself get out of control and let those he'd cared about die by his faulty calls. He only wished…

Corrin only wished he'd known another way to save them all. If only...such a path existed.


End file.
